


[翔润]青葱

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 2016.01.09
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]青葱

樱井还在上大学的时候，是一个挺特立独行的人。  
比如黄毛，比如耳钉，比如脐环，比如彩色隐形眼镜。  
再比如养在阳台上的一盆葱。

樱井的宿舍从不开火，而葱又不是什么长相可掬的观赏类植物，没人理解他怎么会在阳台上养这么大一盆这种东西。  
占地方不说，乱糟糟一大堆，还挺丑的。  
樱井一脸老神在在，谁问都不说。

真相其实是这样的。  
某天樱井心血来潮，觉得宿舍实在死气沉沉，非要养些活物不可。  
小猫小狗小仓鼠什么的，从一开始就没纳入考虑。他对动物十分苦手，到了期中期末论文期又总是整夜整夜地泡图书馆，万一要是养死了，那可就太罪过了。  
一开始是考虑养缸金鱼的。  
在抱回一只不小的鱼缸之后，樱井才发觉自己宿舍，全然没有地方给自己放鱼缸。  
他抱着鱼缸站在宿舍中央环顾了一圈：教辅材料专业书垒了一地，所有桌子椅子小柜子上面全都堆满了唱片CD机钥匙扣等等各种零碎的东西，墙角塞了一只足球两副网球拍一管羽毛球和一袋网球。  
有空位的只剩外面那片不怎么大的阳台了。  
樱井歪着头想了想，下楼到花园里挖了土把鱼缸装满了，当做花盆，放到了阳台上。  
他决定养植物。  
可他偏偏有本事将所有东西都养死了。  
要么是水少了，要么是肥多了，要么管得太勤，要么就彻底抛到脑后。  
什么绿萝米兰，文竹芦荟，甚至就连仙人掌，都没能在他的宿舍里活过两周。  
樱井看着装满了土的鱼缸抱着头蹲在地上，身后的背景板上全是黑影。他愁眉苦脸地想，也是幸好自己养得不是动物了。  
往植物店跑得勤了，和老板也就熟了起来。  
看他糟蹋了一盆又一盆，老板心如刀绞。  
“你干脆去超市里买捆葱，把根剪掉一半种下去就行了，连买种子的钱都省了，还可以试好多次。”  
樱井又歪着头想了想，觉得这个提议很有道理，于是转身就往超市冲。  
没想到竟然真的给他养活了。虽说看起来比普通的葱来的纤细柔弱，但在樱井眼中，已经足够健壮了。  
他相当自豪。

小原闻言前来参观，他站在阳台上盯着那一盆绿色细细观摩，眉毛慢慢拧了起来。  
“樱井，你还是不会做菜对吧？”  
“对啊。”  
樱井摇头晃脑。  
“不过，即使我会做菜，也不舍得拿这些孩子下锅。”  
“……嗯。”  
小原意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
樱井不明所以。

某个特别热的夏天的中午，樱井大汗淋漓地趴在床上准备期末考试。  
电扇不愿作为，暑气蒸得人眼眶都泛涩，刘海被汗黏在头上。脑子里混乱得像在开篝火晚会，黑烟滚滚，火星劈啪，复习进程缓慢。  
樱井翻了个身，咬咬牙，再次翻开那本折磨了他快两天的宏观经济学。  
一阵敲门声传来。  
樱井啪得一下合上书，迅速翻身下床打开宿舍大门。  
门口站着一个有些眼熟的少年，头发有点长，染了撮黄毛，前发被夹起露出了脑门，脸颊有些圆，两颊被高温蒸成了苹果的颜色。  
他被樱井迅速地动作吓了一下，看着樱井愣了两秒，才结结巴巴地开始说话。  
“那个，樱井学长么，我，那个，我，我想来借点，借点，葱。”  
可能来得太急，也可能太过紧张，这个少年说话的时候不停地大口喘气，声音也有些发抖。汗水从额角流下划进眼角，他不得不拼命眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛就好像要扇出风来。  
如果这不是个男孩子，樱井几乎就要以为这是什么搭讪的新方法了。  
“做菜么？”  
“是的。”少年伸出手蹭了蹭眼角，把本就泛红的脸颊蹭得更红。“都准备好了才发觉买葱。今天天气实在是热，跑去超市实在……有些太远，想起听学长们说过樱井学长这里养了一盆葱，就冒昧来打扰了。”  
“……”  
“啊，那个，学长也来一起吃吧！”  
樱井心中一动。  
伸手擦去下巴上的汗水，樱井指了指阳台，侧身让他进来。  
少年露出个巨大的笑脸鞠了一躬，绕过地上的书，走进了阳台。  
接着他就站在那儿不动了。  
想必是叹服于我的葱能在阳台长得这么好吧。  
樱井自满地想。  
过了一会儿，少年才从从阳台外探了个头进门，明显憋了一嗓子的笑。  
“学长，这不是葱，这是韭菜啊。”  
“诶？！”  
樱井这才想起先前，小原那一声意味深长的“嗯。”

松本准教授被迫躺在一床云朵一样的被子里，被剥夺了一切行动的权利。  
“生病的人就给我好好休息！”  
樱井准教授一脸不容反驳地将他按进了床里。  
松本翻了个身，将脸埋进枕头。  
卧室的隔音效果相当不错，可此时，他还是能够听见厨房出来的声响。  
由此判断，这些动静实在是大到令人不得不担心了。  
松本在晕晕沉沉里忧心忡忡，当他快要睡着的时候，樱井端着一碗粥推开了房门。  
他捧着松本的头，将自己的额头贴了上去。  
有些微凉的触感在这种时候分外令人舒服，松本迷迷糊糊地发出了一声叹息。  
他睁开眼睛看了看放在床头的粥，没看清。高热下本就不好的视力变得更加糟糕了，他下意识的探出身子想要凑近些看，还没等伸出肩膀，就重新被樱井按回被子里。  
“是姜葱粥。”  
“我看出来了，就是因为看出来了，才想看清楚你用的到底是不是葱啊。”松本的嗓子哑了，听起来就像是一块牛奶冰冻碎掉了一小块。  
樱井有些忿忿，他伸手按了按松本的额头。  
“我也就弄错过那一次，这个梗你还要说多久啊。”  
松本半张脸埋在被子里笑了起来：“可以一直说下去啊，因为实在是太好笑了。”  
樱井看着这个只露出一双笑眯眯的眼睛的人，又想起当时的那个夏天。那个四肢纤细一脸汗水的少年指着那一盆韭菜有些啼笑皆非地和他讲怎么区分韭菜和葱。  
樱井甚至还记得那天中午的韭菜炒蛋的味道。  
那时松本的手艺还没有现在这么好，盐放多了，有些咸。  
他的声音比起现在要尖一些，眉毛没有修过，粗得像两道海苔。那么热的天还坚持留着这么长的头发，一脸是汗也不肯剪。  
卧室里的暖气发出嗡嗡的声音，樱井将松本扶起，舀起一勺粥放在嘴边吹温后递到他的嘴边。  
其实现在想想，当时分不清韭菜和葱，真是太好了。


End file.
